Rain
by CUtopia
Summary: Not many people happen to like rain - but one afternoon, two inhabitants of Hogwarts learn to appreciate it...


So, this idea is from SlenderPanda, saying to write a Snooch in the rain ("Damp Snooch sounds utterly delicious")

I hope I can meet up the image in your head :)

Enjoy and leave me a comment if you want!

* * *

"Bloody bastard, how does he dare to criticize my work...", Rolanda muttered in anger as she walked out of the castle with long steps. "Am I blasting into his class, telling him he was doing something wrong? No, I don´t think so... Damn scumbag, I wished he would..."

"Rolanda, wait!", she heard a loud, familiar snarl behind her, but she did not listen, instead she just sped her steps even more, not caring if she walked through one of the big puddles that had formed due to the heavy rain that had not stopped since the morning hours. She already was soaking wet as she only wore a pair of muggle jeans, her favorite boots and a blouse, but she did not feel the cold – she was to angry to feel it.

It had all started with one of their usual fights, but today it had turned out that they had lost control – he had insulted her teaching style, referring to the students that had been forced to pay Poppy a visit in the hospital wing because they had injured themselves during the flying lesson and after he had been finished with that topic, he had moved to her flying skills during her professional career and then... he had dared to say that she was not a good referee, sometimes preferring her old house Ravenclaw, but always giving his house Slytherin the disadvantage. She would have loved to punch him into the face, mostly because she had been to stunned in negative surprise to gather any points against him. So she had turned on her heel to walk away – unfortunately it seemed as if he had not been finished yet because he was following her through the thick rain.

"Is that what you are doing all the time? Run away?", he heard his mocking voice and tears of anger mixed up with the rain drops that rolled down her face. She stopped for a second to think about where to go: the Forbidden Forest did not seem to be a good idea, Hagrid was not at home... the greenhouses! She could lock herself inside and additionally, it was warm inside, she was sure that Pomona would not bother if she used them.

Rolanda turned to her right, speeding towards the greenhouses, hearing the splashing sounds of Severus following her. Why couldn´t he just give up and disappear? Didn´t he reach his goal, making her look like a incompetent fool in front of the whole staff room and deeply hurting her feelings at the same time?! He should be pleased, proud about his work and tease her every day from now on to make the pain last even longer! But her anger was not like this only because of him – she also was embarrassed because she had let him get under her skin so much.

Just as she had reached the nearest greenhouse and grasped for the door handle, she felt a hard hand grabbing her upper arm, turning her around.

"Why didn´t you stop, woman?!", he growled, the strands of his black hair sticking to his temples. His dark eyes gleamed just like hers, they stared at each other furious.

"Maybe because I am done listening to your insults, you potions adulterator! I am done! See, I am hurt, you got what you wanted, I am feeling horrible and think that I am just the worse choice for my own job, okay?!"

She did not wanted to wait for another vicious comment so she tried to turn and walk away again, but suddenly he grabbed her other arm, driving her against the wall of the greenhouse with a painful bang.

"Are you mad?", she hissed, trying to get a grip on his wet robes to shove him away, but the material was to slippy.

"I wanted to apologize, goddamn it! But it seems like you don´t want me to do so, so I won´t!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

They glared at each other, their arms colliding as they both rose them to cross them in front of their chests. Rolanda realized that she had not noticed how close they were standing, her back pressed against the wall of the greenhouse, his arms pressing against hers now, none of them willing to move and show a sign of weakness. They both knew that they were stubborn and that their behavior was hilarious, but they were fairly good in seeing over that fact. And so they were standing there, the rain pattering down on them, making its way deeper into their clothes, soaking them both from head to toe.

Rolanda just thought what a student would be thinking if one would come across them as she saw how Severus eyes broke the stare and followed a rain drop that had landed just above her collarbone. She could feel how the water made its way down, and his eyes pursued the trail as it rolled down, directly into her neckline between her... _Ooooh no, wait, wait, wait!_

"Where do you think you are looking?", she snarled, trying to fight the blush that wanted to capture her cheeks, mainly because of the sudden realization that her blouse was clinging tightly to her upper body and that the light-colored fabric was not able to cover what was under the blouse anymore.

"I – I... that..."

"Yeeah, you tried to focus on my face, I know! Men, all the same, can´t concentrate on a woman´s eyes if you have a nice pair of..."

"Oh, please, just shut up!", he growled and suddenly pushed the door to the greenhouse open, dragging her inside. The thick warmth inside hit her skin and goosebumps spread all over her arms. Severus closed the door loudly and grabbed her waist, driving her against one of the tables the students normally worked at during Herbology lessons.

"What...", she tried to protest, but her words were silenced as his lips met hers, involving her into a rough but passionate kiss. She was sure it wasn´t supposed to be so good, he wasn´t supposed to be such a good kisser and the warmth that spread in her body was even worse. And hell, she wasn´t even supposed to enjoy this as much as she did as their lips crushed again to deepen the kiss. Severus buried one hand in her wet hair while the other supported her as she sat on the table, wrapping her legs around his hips while her fingers worked on the buttons of his robes.

"We... we shouldn´t be doing this...", Severus murmured, starting to nibble at her earlobe. He felt intoxicated by the feeling of her lips, her damp skin, the scent of her hair and by the fact that she was responding to him with the same intensity.

"I know", she moaned softly, pulling him tighter after she had pushed his black vest and the button-up shirt underneath away. "But... we should get out... out of the wet clothes to..."

It was hard to focus as he continued to touch her, even interrupted her to kiss her again before she could continue to speak:"...to prevent a cold... body heat is... is good to warm us..."

He grinned, murmuring something like "If you say so, love" while he simply ripped her blouse open, not caring about the fumbling with the buttons.

"Finally you´re listening to me", she gasped with a smirk. He gave her a low chuckle that did send shivers down her spine and he answered as she reached for his belt, her eyes never leaving his:"Finally you do seem to have a few good arguments at hand..."

* * *

They didn´t knew how long they had been inside the greenhouses. The steamy air indicated that it had been a while, but none of them cared. While the rain patted softly against the roof, they seemed to be in their own little world, totally unaware that there was a world outside these walls and the silence they brought. They lay next to each other on the hard wood of the table, barely covered by Severus cloak on which he had performed a drying spell. They did not need any words to express what they were feeling right now as the lay there, turned to face each other, their gazes locked, not challenging but ensuring, always saying the other one that this was true, that their feelings were real. Softly and slowly their fingers entwined, the way their fingertips touched and ran along each other nearly looking shy when they considered what they had done previously.

"You are looking beautiful when your hair is so ruffled", Severus whispered finally and leaned in to kiss her. "And... and I am sorry for what I said before, I did not mean it, I..."

"Shh...", she breathed, touching his lips to silence him. "It is okay, I forgive you. And by the way, I did make you pay enough for this."

"Yeah, that is right..."

"Should... should we go back to the castle? I mean, they must be searching for us already... thinking that we killed each other..."

Severus shook his head as he pulled her into his arms, cuddling against her warm body. She smiled over his answer, burying her face in his neck.

"Naah... the door is locked and they won´t think that we are in here anyways... and the most important thing is that I won´t stop holding you in my arms until I can´t feel my back anymore because of this damn table..."

She giggled and closed her eyes, completely enjoying this perfect moment of trust and intimacy and they both agreed that from this day on, they would always appreciate rain.


End file.
